Love comes back
by stubbendick26
Summary: Rayna moves back to her hometown and finds all her friends are still there, even her betrothed. How will Inuyasha and gang react to their long lost friend? How will Sesshomaru react to her? What is hidding?


I finally made it back to my hometown, Chicago, my father and I finished moving back into my childhood home. My mother has been in a looney hospital for the last ten years, and my father took me and my brother Shippou overseas with him. My father has been in the military for years and refuses to retire. I walked into my bedroom and opened one of my photo albums. I looked at all my friends from when I was eight and wondered if any of them were still here. I fell asleep in my bed when I woke up I showered then dressed. I put on my favorite faded blue jean hip huggers, a white tank top that showed off my belly button, black biker boots, and a black leather jacket. I pulled my waist length black-blue hair into a ponytail and made sure my silver eyes were not blood shot from lack of sleep. I grabbed my book bag and left for my first day of school. I watched all of the other students as I walked into the school building to get my class schedule. I heard music when I came out of the office so I followed it. I found a band set up in the music room, I watched through the small window as one of the band members with long silver hair argued with a girl about a song, I chuckled then walked away. I walked into my first class and sat down in the back while the rest of the class came in.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student with us so let's make her feel welcomed. Miss Rayna Parkerson" Mr. Webber said I glared up at him. "Please stand up and introduce yourself" he added ignoring my glare. I stood and stared at the girl next to me who gasped.

"I'm Rayna but everyone calls me Ray" I said then sat back down.

"Ray is that really you?" I turned and looked at the girl next to me and nodded. "Oh My God, everyone is going to be so excited to see you." she said I stared at her for a moment the smiled at her.

"Hello Kagome, it has been a long time" I said grinning when she hugged me in front of the class. We talked while the teacher tried to teach but then gave us a free period.

"So how is everyone?" I asked as we walked out of class and headed to the lunch room. Our classes were two and a half hours long and covered everything so we only had two classes a day.

"Everyone is fine and still here, but most of us are dating now" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, who is with who?" I asked sitting next to her at an empty table.

"Well, I'm with Inuyasha. Sango is with Miroku. Koga is with Ayame. Kikyo is with anyone who will take her for the night." she said laughing as the others came to the table but stopped and stared at me. "Guys you all remember our good friend Ray right?" Kagome asked. I watched as everyone stared at me with shocked expressions. Inuyasha was first to hug me then the others followed.

"Hey guys good to see you" I said grinning as we all started talking, I looked over when I heard a familiar voice.

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru wench" I stared at him then looked at Inuyasha who was grinning at me. My father had agreed with Inuyasha's father to an arranged marriage between Sesshomaru and I. My mother had other plans, she had tried to kill me that night that's why she ended up in the looney bin.

"Well, well. If it isn't _Lord_ Sesshomaru" I said as he walked by me, he stopped and stared at me for a moment.

"Do I know you?" he asked just as Kikyo grabbed his arm and held on for dear life.

"Rayna you know Sesshomaru does not remember people who do not matter to him" Inuyasha said as I stood up. Sesshomaru's eyes grew large at hearing my name.

"I guess you're right Yasha, but I thought I mattered at least a little to him" I said grinning at Kikyo who looked at me with such hatred. Then it hit me Inuyasha and Kikyo were the ones arguing this morning about the song.

"Ray, you have come back?" Sesshomaru said, then he looked at my neck which I had his ring hanging on a silver chain, a small smile graced his face.

"Oh yes, I am back for good" I said smiling then walked away. I grinned bigger when I heard Kagome and the other girls follow me outside to sit under a tree. Inuyasha came outside with his guitar and started playing, while I hummed as I wrote lyrics to the song.

"Ray what are you doing?" Kags asked watching me.

"Writing lyrics to the song Yasha is playing" I said smiling at her then handed them to Yasha.

"Ray will you write songs for my band?" Yasha asked after he read the song I wrote, I glanced up at him then I heard Sesshomaru yell at Kikyo.

"Sure, just play the song for me and you will have the lyrics within ten minutes of finishing" I said standing when the bell rang. I walked into my class and Sesshomaru walked in and sat next to me.

"Ray?" he asked, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing back?" he asked I glanced at him.

"Father transferred back and he will not be transfering again for two years, so I will be able to stay here if he leaves again." I said as I continued to draw.

"I have missed you" he whispered in my ear, I giggled then looked at him. I closed my notebook and showed him a picture of him and I standing in the middle of a meadow of wildflowers smiling.

"I have missed you too, this picture is always with me" I said smiling. He reached over and gently rubbed my cheek, we both felt a strong pull between us, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. I could feel someone was glaring daggers at me but I already knew who it was. Class was finally over so I followed Sesshomaru outside where the others were waiting for us.

"Here Yasha, these are some more lyrics I wrote during class, maybe you have some music that fits them" I said and he nodded.

"Ray come to the music room tomorrow at 7:30 we will be practicing." Yasha said and I nodded, just then Kikyo showed up.

"First you steal Sesshomaru from me and now you're trying to steal my spot in this band. I will kill you" she screamed at me, I just looked at her and laughed in her face.

"First off I did not steal Sesshomaru, he was already mine, since we were 6 years old. Our parents agreed to an arranged marriage and at the time so did we. Second I am not stealing anything from you, Yasha asked me to write some songs for him and I did. Third you couldn't touch me if you tried" I said walking away smiling to myself as Kikyo starting screaming at me and cursing me. I walked through my front door and smiled at my dad.

"How was school?" he asked as he finished making dinner.

"It was good, all of my old friends are still there. I even saw the Tashio brothers" I said smiling when he almost dropped the pan on the floor.

"Did the boys remember you? What about the deal that we made?" he asked as we made our dinner plates.

"Oh yeah they remembered. Yasha is actually in a band and he asked me to write songs for them and I already finished two for him already plus I have to join his band practice at 7:30 tomorrow in the morning. They are all dating now. Sesshomaru is trying to avoid Kikyo who is after his father's money." I said laughing at the look on my father's face. After dinner I went to the bathroom and showered, I dressed in short black pajama pants and went to sleep. I woke with a start after having another nightmare of the night my mother tried to kill me, I shook my head trying to clear the after affects I stood up and dressed wearing tight low rider blue jeans, a white tee shirt with a light blue crescent moon that glittered over the chest, and my favorite biker boots, I grabbed my bag and walked to school. Once I arrived I went straight to the music room and I could hear everyone agruing. I walked in and looked at everyone who were now watching me.

"I know I'm a little late but I had to walk Shippou to school first" I said smiling at a very angry Kikyo.

"No problem Ray, go sit over there and we will start on one of the songs you wrote yesterday" Yasha said, I nodded and sat down in a desk and watched everyone take their places. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were back up singers. Koga sat down at the drums, Sesshomaru electric guitar, Inuyasha bass guitar, Bankoutso guitar, and Miroku on the keyboard. Kikyo stood in front apparently she was the lead singer. I watched as she read my lyrics, her voice off key and scratchy and unharmonized. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he stopped playing to cover his ears which made me giggle. I listened as everyone stopped playing, Yasha glared at Kikyo who was glaring daggers at me while I laughed.

"Why don't you show us how it is done?" Koga said watching me, I stood up and walked over to the microphone and nodded to Yasha.

_**Always thought someday you would notice me**_

_**More than friends you would see me differently**_

_**Then I heard you're so in love with her**_

_**And now where am I**_

I smiled at the shocked looks on the band members faces, but they kept playing.

_**I'm crushed so crushed**_

_**'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us**_

_**And I'm dying inside **_

_**Everytime I see you walking hand in hand**_

_**It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry**_

_**And that's why, I'm crushed**_

I looked at Sesshomaru who was smiling at me as I sang my heart out.

_**Used to be couldn't wait to talk to me**_

_**You would share your secrets you would**_

_**Share your dreams you would tell me everything**_

_**Oh if I could only hold you now**_

_**Now it's her who gets to be your girl **_

_**and kiss your lips**_

_**I'm crushed so crushed **_

_**'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us**_

_**and I'm dying inside**_

_**Everytime I see you walking hand in hand**_

_**It just makes me cry my tears don't seem to dry**_

_**And that's why, I'm crushed**_

_**I was getting up the nerve to finally tell you all the things I feel for you**_

_**Now everything is wrong the chance is gone**_

_**She's come along and ripped my dreams in two**_

_**And I'm **_

_**I'm crushed so crushed**_

_**'Cause I always thought that it would be the two of us**_

_**And I'm dying inside **_

_**Everytime I see you walking hand in hand**_

_**It just makes me cry my tears don't seem dry**_

_**And that's why, I'm crushed.**_

When the song ended I smirked at Kikyo and said "Now that is how the song is suppose to be sung." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wow Ray, I believe we found our new lead singer and song writer, come to our house tonight for band practice." Yasha said grinning from ear to ear. I glanced back at him then shook my head.

"I am honored but I can't sing in front of people, but I will be at your house tonight. I have not seen your parents in so long" I said as I left the room, but I didn't get far before I heard their conversation.

"How can we get her to sing for our group? Scouts are coming to the club on Saturday and we need her." Koga growled, apparently they have been trying to get a record for a while.

"Koga if you were really looking at her you would have noticed that there was fear in her eyes. I believe her father was not transferred here but they fled here, she is running from something or someone" Inuyasha said I could hear chairs moving.

"What makes you say that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well she sings so beautifully and she's not scared of you but when we offered her the lead singer position fear filled her eyes and she stared out the window looking around for something." he said, I didn't know he watched me that closely.

"I agree I saw that too but I didn't know what to make of it. How do you know her father didn't transfer here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I asked father to check to see how long she was going to be here this time, he told me last night that her father retired from the military two years ago after Ray was attacked and hospitalized that's all he could find out" Yasha said, I took off running and ended up at home sitting on the middle of my bed staring at the wall.

"Sis the phone is for you" Shippou called through the house.

"Ok thanks" I said and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello my dear, it is good to hear that you survived my last visit" the voice said and I froze.

"Naraku, What do you want?" I demanded looking for my cell phone, Kagome had stolen my phone during the day and programmed everyones number inside.

"I know where you are and you will be mine, no one will save you this time" he said then hung up. I grabbed my phone and ran out of the house, I ended up at the Tashio's house. I stood on the side walk staring up at the mansion trying to catch my breath when a silver Mercedies pulled up and stopped next to me.

"Oh my god Ray" Kagome yelled and ran to me; I was shaking, there were tears running down my face, and I couldn't breathe. "Miroku run up ahead and get Sesshy and Yasha hurry" she yelled I glanced up and watched Miroku run as fast as he could yelling to the brothers. My vision became blurry then everything went dark the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru running to me.


End file.
